A twisted version of Divergent
by GreenspireTC
Summary: A twisted version of Divergent is about a girl named Triss. She lives in now a days called Chicago torn by war. After the war the government only had one choice to keep the peace. It would be to make 5 factions, Condor, Amity, Abnegation, Dauntless, Erudite, and in some rare cases Divergent. Being Divergent is very dangerous. Is Triss divergent?


Hannah Campbell

south

4/24/14

Divergent

The morning sun shines through the circular window in my room. I feel the warmth on my face. I'm nervous because it's testing day. This test will tell you what faction you will be in, once you pick there's no changing your mind. There are five factions: Abnegation, they are selfless; Amity they are the farmers and they are crazy about peace and harmony; Condar, they never lie; Dauntless, they are the protectors of our city, they live a free life; and Erudite, the smart people.

"Are you nervous Triss"? mother asked.

"Kind of, were you"? I responded. "No I was terrified".

I swallowed hard.

"It is time" my mother said.

A tall women with short white hair probably in her mid 50s stood before all of us. She explained everything about all the factions and why they created them after the war. Caleb, my brother, and I sat next to each other. The tall women led us to a large hall with a bunch of tiny rooms.

"This is the testing hall," she said as she motioned us to sit down on a large wooden bench. I could feel

my heart thumping against my sweaty chest. I heard a girl call my name.

"Hi I'm Tori," she said in a short tempered way. Tori was obviously dauntless.

"Hi, I'm Triss," I respond.

"Sit," she said and pointed to this odd looking surgical chair. I nervously took a seat. She approached me holding a cup with this odd looking liquid in it.

"What is that" I said

"Oh this just puts you to sleep and triggers your fears, I have to watch how you react to your fears and that will determine what faction you will be in" Tori respond. I took the cup and gulped the liquid, it tasted nasty and I began to feel all sleepy. Before I knew it I woke up in a small room full of mirrors, this must be my test I thought. I got up from the chair and looked at myself in the mirror. Suddenly two things appeared bread and a knife.

"Pick" my reflection said.

"Why, what do you mean pick" I respond.

"Too late" said my reflection. Suddenly a snarling vicious dog approached me. I couldn't run or do anything about it! I sat down and put my hands over my head and screamed. The dog charged toward me but suddenly it turned into a helpless puppy. I began to pet it when a little girl that looked like me approached the puppy. Just like a flash it turned back into the vicious dog and started to charge at the little girl. She screamed and ran. She couldnt out run that dog! I ran after the dog and jumped on it. Right then I woke up. I felt shaken and all sweaty but I figured that was normal. Tori was standing there with a concerned look on her face.

"How did I do" I asked but she didn't answer. I asked again.

"The test didn't work" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean this test didn't work its supposed to tell me what faction I'm supposed to be in". I said. Tori hesitated then said

"You don't fit into any category or faction, they call it divergent, don't tell anyone, don't even tell your parents, divergents are a threat to the system and if anyone finds out they will kill you". I swallowed hard.

"Then what am I supposed to do".

"Go home and tell your parents the medicine made you sick" said Tori. I took a deep breath my head felt like it was going to explode the only word I could say was

"Ok."

When I got home I began to fix dinner. My brother walked in and gave me a hug.

"Are you ok, I heard you went home early".

"Yea Im fine the medicine just made me sick" I respond quickly.

"Ok" caleb said still with a concerned look on his face. He ultimately began to help me with dinner, thats just a thing we Abnegation do. Soon my Mother and father came home and we sat down to dinner. We Abnegation eat a plan diet with little seasoning. I've learned to like it though. We all did the dishes then before I knew it, it was time for bed.

"What ever choice you make your mother and I will always love you" my father said as he hugged me goodnight. I hugged my mother too. I felt my eyes well up with tears

"When you choose you have to think about our family, but also you have to think about yourself" Caled said with a tear rolling down his face. I nodded.

Caleb, my mother, my father, and I walked down to the choosing hall together bright and early in the morning. I was nervous and I could tell Caleb was to. We dodged hundreds of other sixteen year olds as we tried to find a set among our faction. All the factions were separated in rows in the great hall. I looked at the main stage and saw 5 bowls representing all the factions. The same lady from yesterday came on stage

"Oh what a happy day! As you know faction before blood" She pointed to a small knife. My heart skipped a beat.

"What does the knife have to do with this"? I whispered to my mom. She answered calmly "You only have to cut a small slit in your hand big enough to drop some blood into one of the bowls representing factions" She pointed to a young man who just picked Erudite. He walked over the the section crowded by Erudite clapping and congratulating him for picking there faction. After that My brother was called. He looked confident yet nervous. He walked on to the large stage and shook the blond haired woman's hand. She pointed to the five bowls and he approached them slowly. He picked up the knife and slowly cut at small slit in his hand. He cringed a little bit from the pain but quickly regained his focus. He held his hand over a bowl full of clear water. The blood dripped

"Erudite the lady exclaimed". Some people in the crowd seemed shocked that he didn't stay with his born faction, Abnegation because he fit in so well, but others yelled in excitement. Next comes my name, my heart thumped and I began to get sweaty, I've been dreading this moment ever since the test. My mother squeezed my hand

"Triss" my named echoed through the hall. I stood and began walking slowly toward the bowls. I looked at them

"Abnegation" my mind said as I felt the blade of the knife pierced through my flesh. I held my hand over the bowl but I couldn't open my fist Pick dauntless, yes dauntless my mind echoed. Yes thats it! I thought. I began to move my hand toward the dauntless bowl when a stray drop of blood dripped.

"Abnegation" the lady said.

"No, no that's not right I wanted Dauntless" I felt my stomach twist and turn, everything is wrong!

To Be Continued!


End file.
